Tit for Tat
by Princesskenneh
Summary: We don't know what's happening to Ash inside. We don't know what he feels about Pokemon. What if I told you he hates them secretly? His father was murdered by these abhorrent creatures from the underworld, and he wasn't going to sit idly by and let other innocent people get hurt. Rated T because this is extremely dark. WARNING: Contains Dark!Ash and Emotionless!Ash. DON'T HATE


_**TIT FOR TAT**_

_**CHAPTER1**_

I was never normal in the first place.

I was so…upbeat. So relaxed about everything. I was so brave and so willing to risk my life.

So why did I?

I'm immortal.

It might sound crazy, but I'm being serious. I've been immortal from the start.

Do you know how many times I've died? Plenty of times. But I come back every time.

My name is Ash Ketchum, aspiring Pokémon Master. But do I really want to train Pokémon? No, I was forced to from the beginning.

I was never enthusiastic about them at first. Then I remember this angelic creature coming up to me in my dreams and telling me about my _destiny, _I suppose it was.

I, being the childish kid I was, babbled on and on to my mother about the strange Pokémon in my dreams.

She never gave it a second thought.

I hated Pokémon.

Yes. Me, Ash Ketchum, the most Pokémon-obsessed trainer in the world, hated Pokémon.

And my mom knew it.

That's why she was excited when I had a change of heart and started venturing out into the world.

Why did I hate Pokémon?

They murdered my father.

My mom kept telling me,

"_Ash, your father is just out on his own journey._"

And she really does believe that.

But I know the truth.

I saw it with my own eyes. I remember, as a baby, seeing my dad brutally attacked and ripped apart by Pokémon.

I was terrified of them from then on.

So then came the change of heart.

I reached out to Pokémon, wanting to learn as much as possible about them as I could. My best friend Gary loved them from the start, unlike me.

He may seem like a total jerk, but I know him. I may seem innocent and oblivious, but I know for sure that he's like that for a reason.

I just don't know _what _reason.

I can't complain right now; I've got my best friend Pikachu with me, and my traveling partners.

But for some reason, every time I see a kid and his parents, I feel this flicker of envy in my stomach.

And another feeling.

Anger.

Anger that those Pokémon _dared _to touch my father, dared to kill him as if he was nothing more than a…..a common old Rattata.

But, despite my vengefulness, I kept up my happy-go-lucky façade. But I was slowly withering inside.

I wanted to get revenge.

I wanted to get even with those….those _mongrels. _I don't hate Pikachu, I really don't. I don't blame him for what those _other _Pokémon did to my father.

Well….maybe I do. I have to admit, sometimes when I look at Pikachu, I get this stirring feeling.

Rage.

Seeing a Pokémon attack a defenseless human drove me over the edge, yet I _still _saved the anger for later.

For later revenge.

I'm burning inside. I'm reaching my boiling point. I can't keep pretending that everything's alright, that a Pokémon _can't do any harm. _I hate them. I hate them with all my heart, I would kill every one of them if I could.

Including Pikachu.

Deep, deep inside, I didn't want my partner to get hurt. But it's too late. This….this _fake me _will _not _take over my life. I choose _my _actions and I do whatever _I _want to do.

Why…why do I feel so pleased when I see Pokémon get hurt? When I pit Pikachu against enemies? Why am I so heartless?

Team Rocket never bothered me in the first place, honestly. They could steal all the Pokémon in the world, for all I cared. They deserved it.

These Pokémon were brutal. Sly. Murderers. I bet Pikachu looks at me at night and plots ways to murder me.

He's not going to do that.

No, I won't let him. I'll stop him. I'll rip out his guts, his intestines, I'll do anything to stop him from slaughtering any more people.

I'm sick and tired of these creatures ruining my life. I swear on my mother's life that I will get my revenge. That I will, no doubt, end this war between humans and Pokémon.

I will be on the side of the humans.


End file.
